Te Quiero
by yumivigo
Summary: Eren era la única dedicación de Mikasa desde que ella había llegado al centro de Siganshina, de la mano de él. Sucia, triste, si. Pero sola no. Eren estaba con ella. EREMIKA ERENXMIKASA.


**BUENAS QUERIDOS LECTORES...**

**HE VUELTO... DESPUÉS DE POQUITO TIEMPO (CREO YO QUE NO HA SIDO PARA TANTO) EN FIN... YA SABÉIS QUE EL EREMIKA ES MI OBSESIÓN PURA Y DURA... ASÍ QUE ADIVINAD QUÉ? AAAAAAYE! OTRO EREMIKA, ESCRITO EN UN ARRANQUE DE INSPIRACIÓN HACE YA UNOS MESES BIEN Y QUE HOY TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SUBIR...**

**DISCLAIMER: EREN Y MIKASA YMIR HISTORIA SASHA O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O COSA O LA PROPIA HISTORA DE SHINGEKI NO KYIOJIN, ATACK ON TITAN, ATAQUE A LOS TITANES Y BLABLABLA LE PERTENECEN A HAJIME ISHIYAMA... SI, A ESE QUE NOS HACE SUFRIR A BASE DE BIEN.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ABSTÉNGANSE HATERS, INSULTOS O BLABLABLA, YA QUE CREO QUE SI SOMOS SUFICIENTE MADUROS COMO PARA VER ATACK ON TITAN, TAMBIÉN LO SOMOS PARA NO CRITICAR A LOS DEMÁS.**

**DE MOMENTO NO QUIERO AÑADIR NADA MÁS.**

**DISFRUTAD DEL FANFIC! :***

Suspiró, reñida consigo misma, arañando en sus pulmones el exceso de oxígeno que contenían...

Eren volvía a su mente otra vez.

Eren.

Aquel chico era una tortura de deliciosos ojos verde agua que le robaban el aliento.

¿Qué hora era ya?

No lo sabía, no se atrevía a pensarlo siquiera, no le interesaba... mañana no había entrenamiento ni motivos para preocuparse por la hora de acostarse.

Desde alguna esquina de la amplia habitación en el que esa noche habían "acampado" (no sin antes pedir permiso a Keith Shardis) le llegaban las risillas de algunas de las chicas que hbían decidido quedarse despiertas aquella lánguida noche de víspera festiva hablando acerca de cosas como chicos... A Mikasa no le interesaba aquello, así que había decidido intentar dormir.

Aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, la luz titilante de los farolillos lograba traspasar la pobre piel de sus párpados cerrados con insistencia.

Mikasa ya no sabía qué hacer con la estúpida obsesión de Eren por morirse y dejarla sola.

Dejarla sola.

Se le encogió el corazón...

Armin no tenía ni idea pero ella estaba segura de que hacía años que se lo olía.

Eren era la única dedicación de Mikasa desde que ella había llegado al centro de Siganshina, de la mano de él. Sucia, triste, si. Pero sola no. Eren estaba con ella.

Había aprendido a olvidar el dolor con Carla y sus amenas charlas de chicas y con Grisha y sus apasionantes enseñanzas médicas, pero sobretodo, Eren la había ayudado a olvidar.

Y lo había vuelto a perder todo... Otra vez.

Pero ella a penas tenía nueve años, y ahora seguía siendo una mocosa con quince años recién cumplidos.

Pero Eren... Ay, Eren. Eren era su punto de des-control. Su locura. Y es que sólo sentía que hablaba de verdad cuando hablaba con él. Sólo confiaba en él.

Ella creía saber mantener su locura a raya.

A pesar de todo, ella haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo con vida, tal y como Carla lo había querido, e, indepeniente de ello, tal como ella misma quería.

-Mikasa-. Reconoció la voz de Sasha en un susurro-, ¿Estás despierta?

Logró abrir los ojos y poner la expresión más tranquila e inexpresiva que la caracterizaba. Mikasa no mostraba alegría, y mucho menos tristeza.

-Si-, pronunció, mirando a su compañera.

Sasha sonrió.

A Mikasa en el fondo le caía bien, era bastante simpática y buena escuchándola cuando le entraban eses ataques de flaqueza y se ponían a hablar sobre Eren.

-¿Es Eren otra vez?

Mikasa se sonrojó.

Sasha lo había adivinado ya meses atrás a pesar de las muchas veces que Mikasa le había repetido que él era sólo su familia.

Se resignó a asentir, suspirando otra vez.

Sasha se sonrió a sí misma con sorna y le señaló la ventana a Mikasa.

-Perfecto, porque está sólo afuera-, dijo la pelirroja con el pelo arremolinado y suelto cayéndole por los hombros. Ciertamente la determinación le brillaba en los ojos-. Ymir acaba de verlo, la verdad es que se le ve algo triste.

Mikasa la miró sin saber muy bien qué podía significar aquello.

-¡Oh vamos, Mikasa!- Hizo un gesto demasiado innecesario y dramático que en Mikasa resultaría fuera de lugar, pero que a ella le quedaba que ni pintado-. ¡Levántate de ahí y ve a verle!

Mikasa flaqueó y por un momento dejó que la duda invadiera su rostro.

-Dices... que... como... ¿Fuera?

Sasha rodó los ojos al techo y suspiró algo cansada.

-Mikasa, ¡Vamos!-, dijo alargando las vocales con cierto deje de sarcasmo-. Claro que fuera. Ésta noche no está el señor Shardis, así que no te dirá nada por salir a hablar con él, además. No tienes porqué preocuparte de si se quiere largar pronto porque mañana no hay entrenamiento.

Era cierto. Era su oportunidad.

De una mochila de piel desgastada sacó la ropa que tenía pensado ponerse al día siguiente para ir a la ciudad interior acompañando a Armin y Eren para relajarse: Un fino vestido de algodón algo viejo que formaba parte de la poca ropa que tenía a parte del uniforme de cadete.

Se cambió apresurada desviando la mirada de las chicas que charlaban distraídamente entre ellas y se calzó las bailarinas marrones con cierta rapidez antes de salir por la puerta y darle un gracias apresurado a Sasha e Ymir.

Eren se había sentado en el árido terreno y observaba el cielo, preguntándose si eran ciertos aquellos cuentos de las estrellas que le había contado su difunta abuela años atrás... preguntándose si aquellas eran realmente enormes bolas de fuego o si simplemente eran cristales que reflejaban la luz de la luna, incrustados en una superficie lejana de un color oscuro con ligeras pizcas de cobalto.

No se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos familiares de la semi-oriental sobre la árida tierra.

Suspiró.

-Hace frío, ¿Eh?

La miró.

Mikasa se relajó repentinamente y mostró una sonrisa a penas visible mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si.

-¿Y la bufanda?

-La he dejado dentro.

Eren sonrió melancólico y se acercó a ella. Mikasa no solía olvidarse de algo como su bufanda. Nunca. Sin embargo la chica no solía dormir con ella puesta, Eren le había dicho que se disgustaría si se ahogaba con ella puesta por la noche.

Adivinó entonces que había salido de la cama.

-¿No podías dormir?- Le preguntó.

-No.

-¿Hacen demasiado ruído?

-Si.

Eren se acercó más a ella y por inercia, como si fuera un gesto de lo más común entre ellos (que ya había dejado de serlo hacía tiempo), le pasó un brazo por los hombros, resguardándola del frío.

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

Cuando se trataba de Eren no podía controlarlo

Tendría que mejorar eso.

Eren suspiró.

-Eren-, dijo de pronto, después de un corto silencio.

-¿Mh?

-Nada... olvídalo-. Espantó la idea de decirle que le quería porque no era lo propio. Meses atrás había quedado obsoleto decirse aquello. Ya no eran niños, él había cambiado... y los sentimientos de ambos también.

-Vamos, él arruyándola ligeramente con cariño-. Estamos solos, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Mikasa suspiró. Sentía ese nudo trepándole de la boca del estómago a la garganta...

-Sólo pensaba en que echaba de menos éstas cosas-. Ninguna de sus palabras eran innecesarias a pesar de pensar sobre la marcha qué responderle para que no se filtrara ni un atisbo de la pesadumbre que sentía-. Te he echado de menos así, Eren.

Él sonrió y ella pensó en lo hermoso que era cuando podía estar relajado y mostrarle su calidez, porque Eren no era brusco, como muchos pensaban, Eren era tierno y apasionado, tal vez demasiado apasionado para algunas personas, pero para Mikasa no. Él era tierno.

-Mikasa...

Ellale miró, expectante.

-¿Mh?

-Sé que ya no somos niños pero...- Eren suspiró-. Yo también lo echaba de menos.

Mikasa suspiró casi aliviada de no ser la única que pensaba así de los dos.

Eren era difícil de leer... y Mikasa a penas hablaba con él desde hacía tiempo. Al menos hablar de verdad. Cómo antes. Como estaban haciéndolo en aquel mismo instante.

Eren rió y a Mikasa aquella risa tan despreocupada tan distinta a aquella que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar años atrás le pareció tan madura, suave y delicada como aquellas melodías distantes que le cantaba su madre cuando era una niña.

-Mikasa-, la llamó, ella le correspondió con una mirada fiel-. Sé que puede sonar extraño ahora que hemos crecido tanto y somos soldados pero...

Suspiró. Mikasa seguía expectante. La apretó contra su pecho como cuando ella acababa de llegar y lloraba recordando lo traumático de su situación. Siempre en silencio y por dentro, A Mikasa no le gustaba dar pena.

Se encontraban en una especie de abrazo. Un abrazo cómplice y firme que proporcionaba el calor suficiente.

-Te quiero-, dijo... arrepintiéndose instantáneamente. En su cabeza no sonaba tan infantil... la sangre estaba en ebullición bajo la piel de sus mejillas.

Hacía años que no se lo decía.

Su madre le pedía a menudo que antes de dormir le diera un beso en la frente y le dijera que la quería. La primera reacción fue desechar la idea inmediatamente, él era todo un hombrecito, y eso era demasiado cursi.

Sin embargo, cuando su padre, al estar presente en alguna de esas peticiones y al ver la negativa de él, le había confesado que al hacerlo estaría protegiendo a Mikasa y ayudándola. Entonces, sintió que sería valiente al decírselo.

Después, había sido ella quien durante meses se lo había devuelto a él, con un apretón en los hombros para calmar un poco el dolor de ambos cuando acababan de perder a su familia en común.

Sin embargo, quedaba estúpido ahora. Mikasa era fuerte. Muy fuerte. No la había visto llorar en años. No parecía tener necesidad de todo aquello tan lejano, no lo aparentaba.

Eren la besó en la frente de todas formas.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias-, dijo la chica, algo cohibida-. Yo también te quiero.

**KYAAAAH! SÉ QUE OS HA GUSTADO, LO SÉ... EN FIN... HE INTENTADO QUE QUEDARA LO MENOS CURSI POSIBLE Y LO MENOS ROMÁNTICO... PERO ES QUE CON ESTE SHIP NO PUEDO... ME GUSTARÍA PILLAR ALGÚN EREMIKA WEEK Y HACER ALGO... PERO BUEH, NUNCA ME PILLA A TIEMPO -.- LO SIENTOOOO**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY! NO OLVIDÉIS VISITARME EN TUMBLR/TWITTER/INSTAGRAM 3**

**EN TODOS ELLOS SOY YUMIVIGO (COMO AQUÍ)**

**UN BESITO A TODOS:**

**YUMIVIGO.**


End file.
